Aelita 'N' Jeremie Stories
by ShadyBoyM
Summary: This is a new story its about dumb stuff that happeneds to Aelita And Jeremie hope y'all like it And with possible Fluff JxA DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Aelita 'N' Jeremie Stories

This is my Second story and plan on updateing my first one as well as this one

its about and Aelita and Jeremie Stuff they couldn't show or were to lazy to show in the show so enjoy !

By the way I dont own or claim to own any characters in Code Lyoko.

Aelita: You bribed me in the first story you made but what about now ? Me: I will give you ten bucks !

Aelita: Well if you cant beat em take there cash ! Aelita: on with this story !

Aelita's story

Aelita I wanted to tell you I like you. Jeremie told her. Really Jeremie ? Aelita Asked with hope. Yeah I do Aelita.

They were about to kiss when Aelita woke up. Huh? what the ? oh man ! am I ever going kiss Jeremie ! She felt a wet spot on her shirt it was in the front of it. she looked at the spot puzzled. Hmm what is this... OH NO ! I-I cumed Yumi told me about this but I wished she would have told me it could happened while I was a sleep.

Aelita changed her underwear and shirt. She started to blush and think about Jeremie. But she forgot about something or someone she had forgotton that Jeremie was a sleep on the other side of her bed.

Her blush went from pink to blood red. I can't believe I forgot he was there ! Aelita what was that spot on the front of your shirt. he asked half a sleep. Aelitas blush came back um I kinda woke up and found out I came while I was asleep. Oh. Jeremie said kinda blushing for asking. What were you dreaming about ? he asked still blushing. Jeremie I was dreaming about you and then well you know the rest.

I just need 2 reviews then I will update you know the drill Read and Review sorry its so short dont worry there will be stupid thimgs happening to Aelita and Jeremie the next chapter will be Jeremie's side.


	2. Jeremie's Story

Jeremie's Story

For those people who ask me do girls cum I dont know but you could message me asking if you want. By the way the story is rated t ok so dont go crazy.

I wonder how I got here Jeremie pondered. Aelita Do you remember how I got here Jeremie asked the pink haired girl. Um I don't remember. Aelita confessed. Hmm wait I think I remember Aelita told Jeremie. (Flashback) We were at a little party it was a birthday party for Yumi. Aelita had gotton drunk because Odd had givin her a drink she liked it but stopped because they had to leave.

Heyyy Odd I luv thiis d drink itss goood she slurred. Ok Aelita I think its we got you home said Jeremie. Okk JJeremie take me bacck to to my my dorm pleasee. Aelita slurred again ok Buh Bye gguys ! Aelita Half Slurred. Jeremie took Aelita Back to her dorm and put her to bed. ggoood night Jeremie She slurred once more and fell asleep. Good night Aelita He told her and Fell a sleep next to her. (End Flashback) Oh so thats how I got here. said Jeremie. Well at least Im not drunk any more. said a sobered up Aelita. Aelita I think we should go to bed now. Jeremie said. But is it ok if you stay here with me. Asked Aelita. Ok Aelita I will stay.said Jeremie. Then they both fell asleep.

You know the drill read and review I need 4 review for next chapter.


	3. Aelita And a BB Gun

Aelita And A BB Gun

I don't Code Lyoko

"Hey princess!" Odd shouted happily. "Hey Odd what is that ?" Aelita asked. "Well its a BB gun, Do

you want to give it a try ?" Odd replied. "What is a BB gun ?" "And I don't know Jeremie might get

mad." Aelita questioned. "Well Aelita" Odd explained Its a gun that fire's plastic ammo instead of real

bullets." The ammo for BB guns are called BBs." But there are also guns that fire metal BBs," "But

mine's airsoft so it uses plastic." Odd explained all that info to Aelita. "Wow you know all that ?"

Aelita questioned. "Yep!" An exiceted Odd Replied. "Well I don't think there's any harm right?" said

Aelita.

Its short but wait for the next chapter then conclusion ! Read and Review! tell me what you think!


	4. Aelita And A BB Gun Part 2

Aelita And A BB (Part Two)

Disclaimer: I sent them a letter asking them for ownership, But they sent me back saying go to hell so I still don't own Code Lyoko

"Aelita shot the gun at a tree she was a good shot too, Whatever she aimed at she hit."

"Nice one" Odd said after her 3 shot. "Thanks, I didn't expect to be so good!" Aelita said. "Hmm hit that tree" Odd said

"Ok" replied Aelita. "She aimed and fired." The BB hit the tree and bounced off and hit Jeremie."

"OH MY GOSH !!" Aelita screamed. "Aelita ow." Jeremie manged to say. "It hit him in the chest" "I'm so sorry Jeremie." Aelita said apologizing

"Are you ok?" Aelita asked. "Yeah I think so" replied Jeremie. "Jeremie I ." Aelita started. "Its ok lets go inside." Jeremie said. "Ok" Aelita said.

"Aelita where did you get that bb gun?" asked Jeremie? "Odd." replied Aelita. "Hmm figures." said Jeremie. "Lets go in your dorm." said Jeremie.

Like it ? Read and Review, its done for now but if you guy gimme more ideas ill make another chapter.


End file.
